


The Cards Fall, Try Your Luck: Pokémon Cardverse!AU References & Info

by lordyuuri



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, Lore - Freeform, Reference pages, Reference work, writing reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordyuuri/pseuds/lordyuuri
Summary: A collection of reference, lore, and info about my Pokémon Cardverse!AU and the story that takes place within it,Le Jeu de la Vie.





	The Cards Fall, Try Your Luck: Pokémon Cardverse!AU References & Info

 

**~ Quick Note on How this AU Came to Be ~**

The Pokémon Cardverse!AU is inspired by Cardtalia. Cardverse/Cardtalia is an AU that originated in the Hetalia fandom (Hetalia’s the satirical anime that has personified countries). The characters are in positions like in a deck of cards. So, for example, the Spades are represented with America being the King, England the Queen, and China the Jack. The designs and the positions of the characters are the only canon thing in the Cardverse!AU - the rest of the lore and such is purely fanon. The two biggest and consistent things in the Cardverse!AU is the fact that it takes place in medieval times, and magic is usually seen as normal thing to have (or at least not unheard of).

As I was looking at Cardverse-related stuff, I started to think about the AU being applied to other anime or video games. I've seen it applied to other games and anime, and it was interesting seeing peeps add their own flair to the AU. And that’s where Pokémon Cardverse came into mind!

So, this is my version of the Pokémon Cardverse!AU. This AU can apply to any character from the series. I’m using the SuMo characters because are the characters that I am most familiar with right now. Feel free to take liberties with it! That’s the great part about Cardverse - anyone can go anywhere with it.

 

**•••••••••••••••••••**

 

**~ The Kingdoms and the Royal Courts ~**

There are four kingdoms: Hearts, Spades, Diamonds, and Clubs. Each one of them has a Royal Court, consisting of a King, Queen, Jack (and occasionally an Ace) and other people of nobility. 

 

The Kingdom of Hearts, located north of the Kingdom of Spades, has the most people. They are known for love, and acknowledges all types of love - parental, unconditional, sexual, platonic and even more. For the Kingdom of Hearts, the strongest bond is based upon love, for love has strong connotations with loyalty and trust. In addition to love, they are quite well-known for their imaginative and creative way of thinking, and many artists, writers, and dancers come from here. Red and pink are their colors.

King of Hearts - Kiawe

Queen of Hearts - Lana

Jack of Hearts - Mallow

Ace of Hearts (optional) - Sophocles

 

The Kingdom of Spades has the most land and is the most powerful of all the kingdoms. Education thrives in this kingdom - many universities are located here. They are the most progressive of all kingdoms, and they have close connections and a rich history with the Kingdom of Hearts. They are known for their perseverance. Blue is their color.

King of Spades - Moon

Queen of Spades - Sun

Jack of Spades- Lillie

Ace of Spades (optional) - Kahili

 

The Kingdom of Clubs is extremely powerful, second only to the Spades. It is located west of the Kingdom of Hearts. They are well-known for their luck, and people from other kingdoms visit here regularly in order to be blessed with just a small bit of luck. Perhaps ironically, they constantly deal with rain. Their relationship with the Kingdom of Spades is quite poor. Green is their color.

King of Clubs - Gladion

Queen of Clubs - Hau

Jack of Clubs - Wicke

Ace of Clubs (optional) - Plumeria

 

The Kingdom of Diamonds is smallest kingdom, but they are the wealthiest. Elegance and fashion are the two most important things here. Despite the humble nature of the King and Queen, the citizens have a tendency to be posh and rude. This kingdom and the Kingdom of Hearts are the two largest trading centers. Yellow and orange are their colors.

King of Diamonds - Acerola

Queen of Diamonds - Ilima

Jack of Diamonds - Mina

Ace of Diamonds (optional) - Nanu

 

The titles of “King” and “Queen” are not defined by gender. It’s more political in nature, hence why some Kings are female and some Queens are male. The King and Queen do not have to be married, though it’s common to have them married. For my version of this AU, the only married King and Queen so far is the King and Queen of Hearts.

The Kings are the ones that hold the power. They rule the kingdom, and they are in charge of the military. The Queens handle foreign policy and other interactions with other kingdoms. If the King is unable to carry out their duties, then they take over the King’s duties until they recover. They are powerful in their own right, and the Queens can be quite the force to be reckoned with. The Jacks handle and help with anything that the Kings and Queens may need, like finances.

The Aces are optional because there aren’t any Aces in the original AU. However, when the Aces are included, they are generally seen as shady characters. Spies, to be exact. They report directly to the Royal Court, keeping any turmoil in their kingdom down while keeping an eye on other kingdoms. Their existence is highly secretive, and they live their lives being “normal” citizens.

 

**•••••••••••••••••••**

 

**~ The Jokers ~**

In the original Cardverse!AU, the Jokers are two extra pieces that have no allegiance to a kingdom. They are represented by Prussia (Black Joker) and Sealand (Red Joker). Here, the Black Joker will be represented by Guzma, and the Red Joker by Lusamine.

The Jokers are mischievous. They can be dangerous; they can be protective. No one really knows. Apparently, the Black Joker can see into the past; the Red Joker, the future. Whether or not that is true is unknown. No one seems to know how strong their magic is and, quite honestly, no one wishes to know.

As I get farther in the story, I'll update this with more info on the Jokers. However, because of their mysteriousness, any specific details about them can be modified. It's all up for interpretation.

 

**•••••••••••••••••••**

 

**~ The Lore ~**

Here is the lore (so far) as presented in the first chapter of _Le Jeu de la Vie:_

_Step into the halls of the Palace of Spades and be whisked away to a destructive time._

_There are paintings that line the halls. Large, detailed paintings that tell the story of the past, of what is now long gone. Forgotten to the people, repressed and ignored by those of nobility, the tale of the Kingdom of Suits._

_The grandiose kingdom, a crumbling beginning – the Suits Kingdom is why all inhabitants of the current four kingdoms are here today. The Kingdom of Suits was never designed to live forever, no matter how much it grasped onto strings and threads. Being a large kingdom meant poor communication and thus made ruling difficult. Prosperity. Peace. Harmony. All were concepts that the kingdom was never blessed with. The paintings show the chaos and the turmoil that plagued the kingdom through wild, erratic strokes. Through the detail of pained faces and crooked smiles. Through the dark and sullen colors._

_The Royal Court was riddled with people whose greed and sinful words dripped from their tongues like venom. Slowly killing, slowly torturing. A painful and unforgiving death. Twists and turns – who you could trust and who you couldn't were lines that were forever blurred._

_The kingdom's fate was unfortunate._

_The kingdom's fate was inevitable._

_Soon, the King of Suits was executed. The Queen's fate remains unknown, but the kingdom believed that she died as well. Their deaths were cause for celebration, though nothing was solved until four prominent magic users stepped into the light. Magic was not a foreign concept, and those who wielded magic lived comfortably along those who did not._

_Each user of magic represented the different ideals that were prevalent amongst the people. To bring about true peace, the Suits Kingdom was divided into four kingdoms, led by each magic user._

_The final painting shows mysterious figures hovering over the split lands – the current kingdoms: Hearts, Spades, Clubs, and Diamonds. The last artwork is almost magical, and it speaks of the bright future that the people now had._

 

Because of the Spades Kingdom's specialty in academia, most of the history on the Suits Kingdom is kept within their museums, with the most important of info being kept within the Palace Halls.

 

**•••••••••••••••••••**

 

**~ The Magic ~**

Here is a basic overview of the magic the kingdoms and the Jokers have.

Normally in Cardverse, each kingdom uses the four basic types of elemental magic (for ex: Spades, if I remember right, use air magic, and I believe most people have the Diamonds use wind magic). For here, however, I decided to change it up a bit, mostly to make it a bit unique.

 

The Kingdom of Spades use elemental magic.

The Kingdom of Hearts use manipulation magic.

The Kingdom of Clubs use creation magic.

The Kingdom of Diamonds use light magic.

 

Those who reside in the kingdom can utilize this power. If a citizen moved from one kingdom to another kingdom, they can learn the magic of that kingdom, though there is some difficulty with it. For example: a person born in the Kingdom of Diamonds knows light magic. If they wish to live in the Hearts Kingdom, they can learn manipulation magic, though the the manipulation magic may not be as strong as their light magic. A citizen can always try to be proficient in more than one magic, but it requires a lot of willpower and dedication.

 

Each kingdom also have a secondary power that only the King, Queen, Jack, and Ace can wield.

Spades: can manipulate time.

Hearts: can control emotions.

Clubs: the power to heal virtually any wounds.

Diamonds: the ability to teleport.

The Jokers wield anti-magic. Basically, they can nullify/stop magic.

 

**•••••••••••••••••••**

 

**~ Extra Notes ~**

The rest of the cards (numbers) are represented as so:

9-10: The nobility. those who work within the Royal Court (like advisers), and knights.

6-8: Middle-ranked castle workers (like chefs and castle guards), royal servants (only in the Kingdoms of Hearts and Spades).

4-5: People like merchants, blacksmiths, shop keeps. Low-ranked castle workers (like maids/butlers) and Royal servants for the Kingdoms of Clubs and Spades are ranked here. The majority of the citizens are ranked here.

1-3: Peasants and thieves. In the Kingdom of Spades and Clubs, there are very few people ranked here. The Kingdom of Hearts has no such ranking, as the Royal Court ensures that all receive enough money to live comfortably. There are many people ranked here in the Kingdom of Diamonds, due to the disproportionate gap in wealth.

 

Each Kingdom has a Pokémon that represents them, plus a motto:

Hearts: Alomomola

“True strength lies within love.”

Spades: Dialga

“Time brings knowledge and power.”

Clubs: Ho-Oh

“Luck is eternal.”

Diamonds: Persian

“Wealth shines the brightest.”

 

Speaking of Pokémon, all types of Pokémon can be found throughout the kingdoms, but some types are more abundant in certain kingdoms than other types.

Spades: Flying, Psychic, Dragon

Clubs: Rock, Steel, Fighting

Hearts: Fire, Water, Fairy

Diamonds: Normal, Electric, Ice

 

**•••••••••••••••••••**

 

**~ Creation and Manipulation Magic ~**

For those anime nerds out there, the Manipulation magic is sort of like a mix of Momo’s (from My Hero Academia) Quirk and a Soul Eater-type thing.

For example, the King of Clubs can create a sword via Creation magic. He or she wants a sword and poof - there’s a sword. The King of Hearts can “create” a sword as well through Manipulation magic, but this type of creation is more of transforming his or her arm into a sword. The King can also produce a sword (and other weapons/tools) from any part of their body. When used in this way, it’s best that the skin is exposed, which is why the King, Queen, and Jack of Hearts were clothing that are a bit on the revealing side.

Both Creation and Manipulation magic use a lot of energy, so the users must have quite the bit of endurance and strength to use it. Manipulation magic takes way more energy to use than Creation magic. Creation magic also can create organic things (while Manipulation cannot), but it is not to the level of creating humans. They basically can create only flora, which is something Hau and Wicke enjoy doing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> well, that's that for now. the following chapters will go in-depth on the kingdoms and the royalty, starting with the kingdom of spades. hope you all enjoyed this reference piece, and go check out [_Le Jeu de la Vie_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008251/chapters/32258613) (if ya want!)


End file.
